1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a stacked multi port connector with light-emitting element, and more particularly to a stacked multi port connector with light-emitting element, wherein a transmission terminal of the adapting device is positioned between the protrusion of the frontal cover and the signal input terminal of the back cover to fit the light-emitting element through the plurality of slots formed on the frontal cover. Accordingly the inclusion of the light-emitting element does not occupy any extra space on the stacked multi port connector, and therefore the size of the stacked multi port connector will not be increased.
2. Description of Related Art
The well-developed latest computer network technology has brought people closer than ever, as well as supplied variety of information for improving the knowledge. This trend has increased the demand of telephone lines for either office or household use. The users are usually required to preset the telephone line for the internet use during construction of the building or during interior decoration. Accordingly, some manufacturers in this field has invented a network board that can be installed on the wall, wherein the network board was initially designed to have a socket or switch that function like the common electrical appliances, and with the continued development in this field has gradually lead to switchable plug, and presently a plurality of optical fibers are being used for transmission and telephone lines. And for allowing a plurality of users to use at the same time, a stacked multi port network connector has been developed. However, the conventional stacked multi port network connector is only for allowing a plurality of users to enjoy the service at the same time and that is why the common connector has no display element for identifying the users' status. Further, because of the structure and the terminal placement of the conventional connector, if the user wants to have a display element on the connector, the transmission end of the display element has to reach to the backside of the connector for the further connection with the motherboard, and therefore this design will further increase the size of the connector.
Nevertheless, the above structure and design of the connector increase the manufacturing cost and also have limited application. Therefore, how to solve the above defects of the conventional design has become an important issue for the manufacturer in the field.